


Sober

by sister_mismagius



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Homophobia, Insomnia, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_mismagius/pseuds/sister_mismagius
Summary: Sometimes he just thought he couldn’t be sober anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is very triggering, and I first started this at 1 am, so bare with me folks, this is some sad shit, based off the song Sober by Demi Lovato, give me some feedback, enjoy. Oh did I say it was triggering and depressing? Well it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought he would be safe walking to school, but he guessed wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is triggering, read the tags for warnings, there are a l o t, and leave me reviews!! Next Chapter will be out soon!

Maybe today wasn’t his day, but when was his day? Exactly, he never had one. Though he was just a fool, and fools don’t get days, they just receive hate, because that’s all they’re really worth now, since they are just pawns to someone’s game, and Lloyd was a pawn to _**his**_ ~~~~foolish game.

In all honesty, he was just tired of it all, the whole ordeal.

Although at this rate he wasn’t really caring about it anymore, he wanted it all to stop, though in the back of his mind he knew it was his **fault** , and he couldn’t change it.

Since he was such a burden and deserved to _**die**_ , over, and over, and over again.

Because, wasn’t he that waste of space, that everyone said he was?

Wasn’t he that rag-doll everyone beat and bruised?

Wasn’t he the pawn to the game?

Wasn’t he _Lloyd Garmadon?_

* * *

The sun blared into the cracked window glass, reflecting the rays into the dingy apartment. The covers that seemed to conceal something, tightened, as a grumbled was heard under the sheets. A voice was then heard through the room.

”Baby! Time for school! You’re running late!” The woman from the other room yelled as the boy under the covers groaned, and threw the bedsheets off from his head.

He clenched his eyes shut, with a small moan in pain it sounded like before he got up and slammed his head face first into the door. He fell backward, with a small 'thud,' as his hand threw up to cover his eye.

The woman downstairs had heard since the stairs creaked when the woman ran up them like she was running a marathon. The door slammed open with a mother's worried expression.

"My baby boy! What happened? Are you hurt?" Koko asked, touching his arm before she had knelt down, and brought him into her embrace, her eyes widened by a bit when she was harshly pushed away, a frown then pulled out her lips.

"No mum, I'm fine, obviously." The teenager rolled his eyes, before darting his gaze away from her. "I just fell like an idiot-"

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! Don't ever say that again! You are perfect, can't you see that, bebbins?" She had soothed, before rubbing his messy blonde hair, with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, mom." Lloyd had shrugged off her words, before he got up and slide right past her and into the bathroom, leaving the distressed, and worried mom behind.

Lloyd shut and locked the door to the bathroom, as he removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water burn his skin, as he winced in pain.

_"It Burns!"_

_"My house!!!"_

_"It's all his fault..."_

_"He should burn in the fire instead of her!"_

_"It was always his fault."_

**_'It was always my fault...'_ **

Lloyd dug his nails into his head before his eyes widened and he shut the water off. For about five minutes, the boy was standing in their, shivering, and overthinking everything. Because in all honesty, it was his fault, wasn't it?

He shook the feeling off as he slid his clothes on, and brushed his teeth. Praying that he would get his mind off the whole subject. He then walked out, and slid his green hoodie, and walked off, as he then looked at his room, his eyes widening a bit.

His window was always open, he forgot to shut it.

That meant people probably saw him push his mom.

He didn't mean it.

He never meant it.

First Spinjitsu Master, he begged to take it back and prayed no one seen him.

Although, he never had any luck anyway.

Lloyd blankly walked downstairs and looked at his mother, Koko smiled and placed the plate of French Toast on the small table, and a glass of Mango Orange Juice. Lloyd coughed and looked down at his plate, before poking the French Toast with his fork. Those actions caught the attention of Koko immediately.

"Do you not like it..? I can make you something else.." The mother's voice seemed to lower, erasing the point that they both were on barred time at the moment. One more late slip with her, and she was going to lose one of the jobs she was working, and she really couldn't lose one of her jobs.

"No! It's fine mom, I swear." Lloyd chuckled a bit, looking down before shoving a piece of the French Toast in his mouth, slowly chewing, and swallowing. He barely gagged, but it wasn't because of the food, it was because he couldn't stress eat. If he ate while he was stressed he would vomit, and he really didn't want to, and that was when something came to his mind.

"Hey mom.. Can I not go to school today?" The teenager dressed in green bit his lip, nervous at her answer, but he kind of guessed it would be a kind rejection, and when the mother heard she stopped getting her purse ready and looked at him with a confused glance.

"Oh, why would you want to? School is going to be the best years of your life! You should enjoy it!" The woman felt like what he was saying was bizarre, and thought the boy was nuts. She had always thought school was amazing.

"Well, it's just, never-mind-" Lloyd was cut off by the mother that was clearly worried.

"Maybe, you should try to make friends! It would help, baby..." The mother sighed, as Lloyd got up, washed his hands, and left with his bag, without a word. The mother looked down at his plate, and sighed another time, "He barely even touched his food, that boy..."

She hopped into her car and drove out of the driveway, seeing her son walk to school. He was all alone again, and she pitied him, her son, she felt so bad, and so much anger towards the man that ruined their life.

* * *

As Lloyd was walking to his school, he looked at the ground. His hood covering his face, the only thing that was showing was the specs of his blonde hair. As he was walking he bumped into a man, who smiled warmly at him.

"I'm sorry, sir-"

"Oh, it fine- Wait, aren't you Lloyd?"

The boy who was covered slowly nodded, braced for impact. He hoped and pleaded he wouldn't get beat.

"You little- You know what your father did to me?" He sneered, shoving him back a bit. Lloyd stayed quiet, with a small sigh.

"He broke my car! That caused me to get booted from my insurance! You little scumbag!" The man then punched him in the eye, which caused the teenager to fall back. It's not like he could do anything anyway. He was really skinny compared to him, he could bend his twig body parts and tie him into a pretzel if he wanted too.

That is when the man had it and just stormed away, no one even bothering to help him, they just walked away or even took pictures. Lloyd then slowly got up and held his eye a bit. It hurt, and he could even feel his eye twitch.

He deserved it after all.

He was just his spawn.

He was Lloyd Garmadon and that wasn't going to change.

He started to walk again, but god the pain was unbearable. He just despised it to it's fullest it, but in his mind, again, he was thinking, _'It's all my fault. My fault, fault, fault, fault, fault.'_

Truly, he wondered is that all he could think about? Is just bad thoughts? Was he that low? Well he thought he was, and the truth was, that is that he was. Who's father would abandon their son, and everyone the town would hate if he wasn't that low, and worthless? He was just a waste of space, and his mother was just pitying him like always.

He looked up at the school building, with a small frown, before putting his hood up again, and kept his head low.

_"Back to hell, huh?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, but this is set important information about this fan fiction

So, for all the readers who really loved my Ninja go books, I hate to admit but they are all going on hold, due to me falling out of the fandom, I am currently in The Hobbit, and Lord of the Rings fandom, and any books will be revolved around those topics. Leave me requests or ideas for a fan fiction in that fandom! Thanks y'all for understanding! Love you all! Mwah! ☺🤟💗


End file.
